The matchmaker
by Tinna15
Summary: While Anakin is busy killing Palpatine, Padme's parents brought a matchmaker to Coruscant. Let's see how this scenario could end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Anakin's POV)**

I have to get to Palpatine as soon as possible. I can't let Master Windu and the others kill him. He is the only one that can help me save Padme's life.

When my ship lands, I run as fast as I can towards the Chancellor's office. I can't think clearly anymore. All I know is that Palpatine has to survive.

I'm not prepared for the sight that greets me. Master Windu is above Palpatine and it seems he is going to win the duel. After seeing the Chancellor like, I have second thoughts. He looks very much like a Sith now, nothing like my old friend. His eyes are yellow and his smile is one of malice.

"You are under arrest, my Lord." I hear Windu tell Palpatine.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."Palpatine says when he sees me.

"You old fool. The oppresion of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over...you have lost..." Windu tells him.

"No! No! You will die!"

Palpatine raises his hands and lightinhg bolts shoot out. Windu blocks them with his lightsaber and pushes Palpatine against the window sill.

"He is a traitor, Anakin." the Sith says.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!"

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as the betrayed me...You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me...I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

I'm conflicted. I don't know what to do.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer..."

The bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. His face begins to twist and distort.

Seeing him like this starts to change my mind. He is a Sith. He's nothing but evil.

"I can't...I give up. Help me. I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer."

It's clear that Palpatine is lying. I can't believe I let him manipulate me for so long.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all."

Before Master Windu can do anything, I pull out my lightsaber and I cut off Palpatine's head. He was to dangerous to be left alive, even if he could've helped me save Padme's life. I know she wouldn't want me to turn to the Dark Side just to save her.

"Good job, Anakin. You managed to earn my trust. When we get back to the Temple I'll make sure that you are made a Master." Master Windu tells me.

Mastery is all I wanted ever since I became a Padawan. But that was before Padme told me she's pregnant. I think it's time to tell the truth. I want to be by Padme's side without having to keep our marriage a secret.

"I'm afraid I can't accept it Master. I broke the Code. I don't even deserve to be a Jedi." I say.

"How did you break the Code?"

"Three years ago, when the Clone Wars started, me and Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo got married. We knew that if it got out I would be expelled from the Order and she would lose her position as a Senator. That's why we kept this a secret. We spoke about revealing everything when the war was over, but it's not the whole reason I'm telling you about this, Master. Padme is pregnant. I had a vision of her dying during childbirth. Palpatine manipulated me into believing the Dark Side was the only way I would be able to save Padme. I realised he was lying. I don't deserve to be a Jedi. I broke the Code and almost turned to the Dark Side." I explain to Master Windu.

I know that I'm going to be expelled, but Master Windu's silence still makes me uneasy. A few minutes pass before he speaks again.

"Thank you for telling me this, Anakin. I talked with the Jedi Council right now through the Force and we agreed that you wil not be expelled from the Jedi Order. Despite your attachement you fulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One and saved us all. This proves that a change in the Code is needed. Thank you for helping us realise it, Master Skywalker."

I'm very shocked. I never imagined the Code would change or that I'll be allowed to stay in the Order despite my marriage.

"Hold on a second. Master?!"

"You deserve it Anakin. Now. I suggest we go in front of the Senate before your wife kills someone."

"Why would she kill someone?"

"A matchmaker brought by your parents-in-law is outside and let's just say Senator Skywalker is not getting along with what her parents did."

_**AN: So, this is the beginning of the story I told you about a few months ago. I'm sorry I took so long to publish something, but I'm very busy with school. I can't promise that I'll update very often, so please be patient with me. Hope you'll like it. Let me know what you think in reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Padme's POV)**

*_Takes place at the same time as the fight*_

I don't understand why I've been called to come in front of the Senate's building as soon as possible. I'm supposed to have a day off. I try to think of the reason I was called, but nothing comes to my mind.

Captain Typho lands the speeder on a private landing bay and when I arrive at the entrance I freeze in shock. In front of a made-up stage are hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. What are they doing here?

"Uh, am I missing something?" I ask.

"Padme! Oh, it's so good to see you safe!" a woman comes foward and hugs me. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I question her.

"We decided to come visit you since you didn't come to Naboo in months." says Sola.

"For your information, dear sister, I was planning on coming home in a few days." I explain to her as she hugs me. I don't understand how my mother and sister didn't feel my big baby bump.

I feel someone pull on my dress and when I look down I see my two nieces. I bend trying to look as normal as possible. As soon as I'm at their level, Pooja whispers to me.

"Aunt Padme? Where's Uncle Anakin?"

These two found out about me and Anakin when they caught us kissing under the Shurra tree. Speaking of the devil...

"I don't know where he is, but I'll find out, okay?"

At their nods I raise again and look around me. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, a few other Senators, a woman that looks familiar and the Jedi Council are on the stage as well. I see that Obi-Wan is nervous, something uncommon for the Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan? What's going on?" I ask him.

"You don't need to worry about it right now Padme. You'll find out soon enough." he tells me.

Now I'm worried. I don't have time to say anything else because my mother interrups me.

"Padme, we have a reason for being here. The fact that you're still single worries us, especially since you're twenty-seven years old. We, uh...we brought a matchmaker with us. We only want your happiness, dear." Dad explains to me.

I'm angry. How dare they! I don't need someone controling my life. Just because they don't know about Anakin and I doesn't excuse them.

"Finding a suitor won't be a problem.'' the so-called matchmaker says.

Oh boy, I'm in trouble.

"She is the matchmaker, Padme. Her name is Elizabeth." Mom tells me.

"Hold on a second. What do you mean 'it won't be a problem'?" Dad asks Elizabeth.

"The Senator doesn't need a suitor. She already has one." she says.

I feel my heart stop beating. Elizabeth doesn't know what she's doing. If she says anything about my marriage and mentions Anakin's name I'm done with life. The Council will expell Anakin from the Jedi Order and I will lose my position as a Senator. I must stop her before it's too late.

"Don't worry, Senator. I won't reveal anything about your loved one." she continues.

"Thank you." I say as I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Loved one? Suitor? Padme, what is Elizabeth saying?" my mom asks me.

Oh, damn it! Why can't she let it go? I see everyone staring at me and it's starting to become uncomfortable.

"Mom, just drop it. This is none of your concerns, What should be your concern, however, is that you dared to try to control my love life and that these persons came here for nothing!"

Just as I prepare to scold my dad and sister I hear a voice say "Whats going on here?"

_**AN: Here is another chapter. More coming soon. Let me know what you think in reviews. If you want me to write a specific chapter or story, PM me or write it in reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Padme's POV)**

"Anakin!" I say as he comes out of the Senate with Master Windu.

"Senator." he replies before guiding me to a corner.

"What's going on, Ani? Won't this look suspicious?"

"No, it won't. I may have told Master Windu about us and he told the Council." he tells me looking a bit guilty.

It takes me a few moments to snap out of my previous shock.

"Did they expel you?" I ask him.

"No. They actually made me a Master and they are going to change that stupid Code."

I can't tell if he's being sarcastic, but as I see the glint in his eyes I realise that he is telling the truth.

"I can't believe it." I say before I jump into his arms.

He spins us around and I laugh out of hapiness. Without thinking about what my parents will say, I kiss my husband in front of everyone. Right now, it's only me and Ani, no one else.

As we break the kiss, I become aware of the applauses and cheers around us. I blush and hide my face in Anakin's chest. I can feel his forehead rest on top of my head and his low chuckle.

I raise my head, still remaining in Anakin's arms, and rectulantly look around us. I see my mom and sister smiling, my dad looking shocked and my brother-in-law giving me a look that clearly says 'about time'. Their reaction is important to me, I could care less about what the others think about me.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask Anakin.

"Well, I suggest we tell your family everything before the Jedi say anything." he says as he turns around.

"Uncle Anakin!" Ryoo and Pooja both scream and jump into his arms, hugging him.

If my dad wasn't shocked before, he certainly is now. I'm afraid he might have a heart attack when I tell him I'm pregnant.

"Hello to you too, little ones." Anakin says to our nieces.

"Okay, what else are we missing?" Sola asks us.

"That depends on what you want to know, big sister." I tell her.

"I think it's pretty obvious, Padme." my dad says.

I can't stall anymore. By the looks my family is giving me, they are clearly becoming impatient. I look at Anakin and I see him nod his head.

"It's not easy for me to tell you this, so I'm going to be blunt. Anakin and I are married and now we're expecting our first child."

There, I said it. It's all out. I hear a thud and I see that my dad fainted. At least he's not having a heart attack.

"Ruwee!" Mom screams as she kneels next to him.

"Bring a sofa! There is one in Padme's office!" Anakin says to Obi-Wan as he goes to Dad.

When a shadow appears above me, I look up and see my sofa floating in the air. It lands on the stage and Anakin and Darred lay Dad on it.

"Is he alright?" I ask, my voice filled with worry.

"He should be waking up soon." Anakin states as he puts his right arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"What happend?" Dad asks as he wakes up a minute later.

"You fainted, darling." Mom tells him as she gives him a glass of water.

I hide my face in the crook of Anakin's neck and try to hold back a sob. I don't want my dad to be dissapointed in me.

"Honey, look at me." I hear Dad say to me.

When I lift my head and look at him, he continues.

"I was just surprised, my dear. I hate the fact that you had to keep this a secret, but it's not your fault. I am happy for you, Padme, and I honestly can't wait to meet my new grandchild."

With tears in my eyes, I hug my dad. We hold each other for a few seconds before we let go.

"Take care of my little girl, Anakin." he wishpers to my husband as they shake hands.

"I will." Anakin says before he gets crushed in a hug by my mother.

"I knew you would be family one day." she says and I can see it touched him.

Hugs are exchanged and I can tell that this moment will be all the Galaxy will talk about for the next few weeks. I can imagine the title: "Amidala and Skywalker, secret lovers". I don't like it.

I look at the people in front of the stage and something catches my eye. Or should I say someone. Three men are looking at me with anger and dissapointment on their faces. This is where the problems begin...

**Anakin's POV**

I can't believe how easily Padme's family accepted me. I look at my Angel and I see her face filled with worry. I get closer to her so her family wouldn't hear what I say.

"What's wrong, my love?" I ask.

"Let's just say my so called suitors are here." Padme answers me quietly.

"We're in trouble."

"That's what I thought."

We simply look at each other, neither of us knowing what to do.

"Let's wait and see what their first move is. We need to know what they are up to before making a plan." I tell her.

"A great battle plan, General." she teases me.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Palo yells.

Well, now we know he's acting in anger and jealousy.

"Palo! I didn't know you were here." Jobal says to him as she doesn't know what it's about to start.

"Don't you see what he did with his Jedi powers?! HE IS MANIPULATING PADME!" he screams with all of his might and I see only red in front of me.

"How dare you!" my beautiful wife says before anyone else. "You only loved me for my looks Palo, don't even try to deny it. Every man did. Everyone except Anakin. He fell in love with me because he actually bothered to get to know me, my personality and my flaws. I fell in love with him not because he's a Jedi, I fell in love because of who he truly is. You have no rights to even consider that I belong to you. I am Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, wife of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, and I'm damn proud of who I am."

I swear I was almost in tears after Padme's speech. I went to her and gave her a loving kiss.

"Thank you, my love." I tell her after we pull apart.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I was only telling the truth."

I thought that I couldn't fall in love with this woman even more than I already am, but I was proven wrong.

"Let's go home before anyone else says anything." I tell her and I lead her off the stage.

She waves to her parents and then we go home for the first time as a real husband and wife.

**_AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. I was very busy with school and I couldn't find the time to post the chapter. I decided to end this story since I don't have any more ideas. I will post only the epilogue and maybe in a few weeks a short story based on the epilogue. The end will be coming tomorrow. Thank you everyone for not giving up on this story. I love you all and I would apreciate if you would leave me a review and any story request you may have. Bye! _**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue- one month later (Anakin's POV)**It's been a busy month. The Senate held the elections for a new Chancellor the next day after Palpatine's death. Padme won and I can say she is really great at what she's doing. She renounced the emergency powers and signed a peace treaty with the Separatists that ended the Clone Wars.

Two weeks after the elections, Padme gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl, Luke and Leia. They must be the most spoiled children in the entire Galaxy.

Jobal and Ruwee come to Coruscant every week and stay for three days. Sometimes Sola, Darred and the girls come with them.

"Are you ready, my love?" my wife asks me as she enters our room.

"Of course I am. How do you think the girls will react?"

"They will be surprised at first. Just think how happy they will be when they would be able to introduce us to their friends. I can't believe Ryoo is going to finish primary school tomorrow." Padme tells me.

"At least we can go there and still keep it as a surprise. After all, your parents don't know you took maternity leave."

"Luke and Leia deserve my full attention for the first few months of their lives and the Senate keeps me too busy. Besides, Bail understood my point of view and glandly accepted to take over my position for the next few weeks." Padme says as she enters the nursery.

"It's incredible how much power the twins have over you. I tried to convince you to go to Naboo for months and they convinced you in two weeks." I tell her.

"That's because you're not a baby that needs attention. You can take care of yourself, they can't."

Well, I can't argue with her. I take Leia from her crib and follow Padme, who is carring Luke, out of the apartment. We took our bags to the Nubian cruiser before going after the twins.

The journey to Naboo will take five hours. Padme and I will use this time to rest. Raising twins is very tiring.

Tomorrow we are going to Theed's Public School to see Ryoo graduate primary school. I cannot wait to see hers and Pooja's reactions. It's going to be a great day.

**_AN: This is how the story ends. I'm sorry if something won't make sense to you. I'm very tired at the moment, but I didn't want to wait anymore. I hope you liked my idea and will read my future stories (when I will decide to publish them). Thanks for all the support. I love you guys!_**


End file.
